She lies
by Lark4560
Summary: uh don't no really what to put but um.... Best read when listening to Alyssa Lies by JAsonn Michael Carroll


I sniffled, tears pouring down my face, my eyes puffy and red

I sniffled, tears pouring down my face, my eyes puffy and red. I stared ahead trying to ignore that casket in front and the pain in my chest. It seemed just yesterday when she showed up at the Burrow with her face smiling and her hazel eyes twinkling. Even as I sat by the garden playing with some of my toys, she was destined to be my friend although she was Ron's already.

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day_

_On the play ground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear filled eyes_

_Tell me daddy Alyssa lies_

But she always seemed just a bit guarded like she wasn't telling me something. I never thought to pry. If she didn't want to tell me that was her problem. Once I asked my dad what was wrong but he just ignored me giving some stupid answer like 'she wants to be cool'. I almost cried when she lied to me again. It was like a small shadow covered her eyes. It kinda lurked at the back of my head but I never thought much of it before.

_But I just brushed it off at first_

_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't pretty when I said you could tell me_

_And she said_

She lied to Harry and Ron too. But they were never smart enough to figure it out. God they were so wrapped up in themselves. Even at Hogwarts she lied. To the professors, to the ghosts, to the entire class room. I know she lied to cover something that hurt her. Something big because she always told me what was wrong but not this time. I noticed it always got worse during breaks.

_Alyssa lies to the class room_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teacher_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

I'd lay in bed at night and think about her. She would never lie to hurt me or any one else. So why would she lie then. She knew we would have done something. Perhaps that could have saved her. For some one so brilliant she was so smart. I tried to pray for her at least to get her to tell me something. I tried so hard

_My little girl laid her head down that night to get some sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa _

_Oh I know she needs you bad_

I sniffled again and buried my face into Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me a stared at the coffin his face screwed up. On my other side Ron whimpered twitching slightly away from the black box.

_Alyssa lies to the class room_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teacher_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

She didn't need to lie. That in it hurt. If she told us the truth none of this would have happened. We could have talked to Dumbledore or to her parents about it. But now now it's too late. It really made me cringe. It made it really hard to sleep.

_I had the worst night of sleep I had in years_

_As I tried to think of a way_

_To clam her fears_

_I knew exactly what I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday_

_I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me why every one looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

It really shocked me bad when I heard. How could she? How dare she do that? She didn't even say good bye. At first I thought it was joke. I'd see her in the dormitories laughing with Harry and Ron. And then she wasn't. She wasn't there she was no where. Harry and Ron were practically sobbing and even Lavender looked sad. And then Dumbledore and McGonagall came in.

The little wizard disappeared and the coffin levitated into the ground. As I walked by I touched that casket feeling my heart break. She wasn't ever going to come running through the door with her long bushy hair out behind her. She was never going to sit in the big comfy arm chairs by the fire absorbed in a book. She was never going to tell me things. She was never going to talk again. I twisted away from Harry and ran. Just any where anywhere at all. Just leave this sad moment behind. Leave it all behind.

_Cause she doesn't lie in the class room_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothing any one would do_

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

Who knew Hermione could lie so well?

**J.K. Rowling: **_Go on_ _say it_

**Me: **_Fine. –sighs- My Aunt is J.K. Rowling and when she dies Harry P. belongs to me_

**J.K. Rowling: **_-Smack upside the head- Now tell them the truth and add about the song_

**Me: **_-Grumbles- I don't own Harry Potter or Alyssa lies and Rowling is not my aunt._


End file.
